Forever And Always
by nemuri-panda
Summary: Hanya mautlah yang berhak menceraikan kami./Melarikan diri sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan masalah./Aku tidak peduli dengan Donghae atau siapalah itu!/Aku akan menjadi ibu yang paling jahat di dunia./chap3 UP! -EUNHAE drabbles fict- please RnR yeorobun..?
1. Chapter 1

**Ayako Minatsuki**

.

proudly presents EunHae's Drabbles Fiction

**Forever And Always**

**.**

Disclaimer:

**Lee Donghae and Lee Hyukjae © God**

**Super Junior © SM Entertaiment**

**and belong to all their fans ;)**

**.**

Pair:

**Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

.

**Warning**:

RPF, AU/AT, OOC, Typo(s), Gender-switch

don't like don't read.

word count (story only) : 100words on Ms Word 2007 / part

.

**A/N:**

satu lagi fict abal dari aya!

kali ini aya mencoba peruntungan di drabble fict.

nah untuk yang belum tau apa itu drabble, aya jelasin sedikit biar ga bingung.

drabble fict itu adalah jenis fiction yang **jumlah katanya ga lebih dari 100 kata**.

jadi aya juga bakal nulis fict yang hanya terdiri dari 100 kata saja.

seperti title di atas, ini drabbles fict, yang berarti terdiri dari beberapa drabble fict.

setiap satu drabble aya akan mencantumkan sub-title jadi readers ga bingung ;)

di sini akan ada beberapa part drabble yang bergabung menjadi satu membahas EUNHAE!

jadi buat readers yang anti-eunhae harap segera mundur dari halaman ini, karena aya ga mau ada yang ngebash mereka.

seperti pesan aya selalu, kalau mau ngatain fict aya abal, jelek, hina, etc BOLEH banget!

asal jangan karakter yang ada di sini =)

.

okay, hope you enjoy :]

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

You

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Sebenarnya kau dimana?"

Donghae menepuk meja di hadapannya, kesal. Ia memindahkan ponsel di telinga kanannya ke kiri dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Ara chagi, aku sudah tiba sejak tadi. Palli!" suaranya masih kesal. Ia mendecak sebentar lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon. Si Eunhyuk itu selalu terlambat, rutuknya dalam hati.

"Annyeong haseo Donghae-ssi. Apakah Eunhyuk-ssi sudah datang?" Seorang perempuan berseragam menghampiri Donghae yang tengah merutuki pacarnya—Eunhyuk. Yeoja itu membungkuk sopan dihadapan Donghae.

"Belum. Bersabarlah sebentar," jawab Donghae malas. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Tentu saja Donghae-ssi! Kami pasti akan menunggu. Sungguh kehormatan besar bagi kami, anda dan **calon istri** anda mau menggunakan jasa kami."

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

2. Prepare

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Kau suka?"

"Tentu! Ini gaun tercantik yang pernah ku lihat," gumam Eunhyuk senang. Ia menatap sebuah gaun berwarna putih di hadapannya berkali-kali. "Ini sempurna," bisiknya.

"Leeteuk-ssi, kalau begitu kami akan mengenakan rancangan anda," putus Donghae lega. Akhirnya ada juga gaun pernikahan yang menarik hati calon istrinya itu.

"Ne. Kamshamnida Donghae-ssi, Eunhyuk-ssi," yeoja perancang busana itu membungkuk berkali-kali mendengar keputusan Donghae. Terbayang di benaknya uang yang akan dia dapat dari Keluarga Lee.

"Boleh aku mencobanya?"

"Aigoo, tentu saja. Ini akan menjadi milikmu, nona," jawab Leeteuk seraya menuntun Eunhyuk menuju ruang ganti.

"Hae-ah, kau tunggu sebentar."

"Ne. **Aku kan memang selalu menunggumu**."

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

3. Hesitate

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Kau gugup chagiya?"

Seorang wanita dewasa mengelus pelan rambut Eunhyuk. Ia bisa merasakan ketegangan anaknya.

"Umma!" rengeknya manja. "Menurut umma, apakah aku akan berhasil?"

"Aniyo," jawab umma Eunhyuk geli.

"Ya! Bahkan umma bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kejam!"

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia butuh komentar positif saat ini, tapi ibunya justru semakin menambah keraguannya.

"Aigoo Hyukkie-ah! Kau tahu, kau pasti bisa. Kau akan menjadi pengantin paling sempurna. Kau akan menjadi **seorang istri yang paling pantas untuk Donghae**. Dan kau juga akan menjadi umma terbaik di dunia melebihi siapapun."

Mendengar itu Eunhyuk tersenyum lega. Aku akan menjadi seorang umma, ya? Umma..

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

4. Promise

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Hyukjae.."

"Ne appa."

"Beberapa menit lagi kau akan menikah dengan Donghae, lelaki pilihanmu yang telah appa percayakan untuk menjagamu. "Appa ingin kau tahu satu hal, **appa tidak ingin kau disakiti atau ditelantarkan**. Kau harus menjadi anak appa yang membanggakan. Patuhlah terhadap suamimu, jadilah istri dan menantu yang baik. Jangan lagi bertindak seenaknya. Kau harus menjadi wanita yang terhormat serta menjunjung tinggi nama baik keluarga suamimu."

Eunhyuk meremas ujung gaunnya, ia tahu saat ini sang appa tidak rela melepaskan dirinya.

"Appa.." suaranya. Ia memeluk pahlawannya itu. "Aku berjanji,akan menghormati suamiku. Akan menjadi menantu yang baik. Juga.. menjadi seorang umma yang baik."

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

5. Marry U

_word count : 179_

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Lee Donghae, bersediakah kau mendampingi Lee Hyukjae sebagai istrimu dalam susah maupun senang, dalam suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Aku bersedia."

"Lee Hyukjae, bersediakah kau mendampingi Lee Donghae sebagai suamimu dalam susah maupun senang, dalam suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Eunhyuk merasakan gemuruh dalam dadanya. Ia tahu inilah saat untuk mengucapkan janji setianya untuk Donghae. Ia ragu. Benarkah ia gadis yang tepat untuk Donghae?

"Lee Hyukjae?" pastor yang memberkati pernikahan Eunhyuk memanggilnya pelan.

"Aku bersedia," suara Eunhyuk pelan.

"Ne. Kalian resmi menjadi suami istri di dalam nama Bapa, Putra, dan Roh Kudus. Yang sudah dipersatukan Tuhan, tidak dapat dipisahkan oleh manusia. Lee Donghae, kau boleh mencium pengantinmu."

Donghae membalik tubuhnya hingga kini berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk, yeoja yang baru saja resmi menjadi istrinya. Ia mengangkat kerudung gaun Eunhyuk dengan lembut, menarik dagu istrinya itu pelan, lalu mengecupnya. Kebahagiaannya lengkap. Ia tak perlu lagi menunggu Eunhyuk, karna yeoja itu sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Saranghae Hyukkie-ah," bisiknya lembut.

"Nado Hae-ah."

Dan semua umat yang ada di gereja itu menjadi saksi bahwa **Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya boleh dipisahkan oleh maut.**

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

6. Lee Donghae

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

Donghae adalah seorang namja tampan yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Ia merupakan pewaris tunggal dari _Seoul Plaza_ yang saat ini merupakan pusat perbelanjaan terbesar dan paling berpengaruh di Seoul. Ia bukanlah tuan muda sombong yang hanya mengandalkan kekayaan orang tua semata. Ia belajar keras dengan menempuh kuliah di Jepang agar layak menerima jabatan sebagai presiden direktur dari perusahaan bonafit itu. Ia tahu bahwa ayahnya menggantungkan harapan padanya. Ia menyayangi ayahnya. Demi sang ayah pulalah, ia rela melepas impiannya menjadi seorang musisi. Ia pernah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, **ia tak akan pernah mengecewakan ayahnya**, seseorang yang ia anggap sudah seperti pahlawan.

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

7. Lee Hyukjae

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

Hyukjae. Dia adalah putri satu-satunya dari Lee Jinki dan Kim Keybum. Dia terbiasa bermanja-manja dengan orang tuanya, karena meskipun orang tuanya sibuk mengurus usaha mereka, suami istri itu tak pernah mengabaikan Hyukjae. Bagi mereka, **tak ada yang lebih penting dari pada kebahagiaan putri mereka**. Oleh karena rasa cinta yang besar itu pulalah, mereka berani merelakan Hyukjae dipersunting oleh Donghae, pemuda cerdas yang ditemui Hyukjae saat dia sedang menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Jepang. Hyukjae yang terbiasa dipanggil Eunhyuk itu telah berjanji di hadapan appa dan ummanya kalau Donghae bisa menjaganya sampai maut memisahkan mereka. Jinki dan Key hanya mengangguk senang mendengar hal itu.

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

8. Complicated

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan menunda bayi!"

Eunhyuk tertunduk lesu di hadapan mertuanya yang tampak sedang marah. Lagi-lagi topik yang sama. Bayi.

"Umma.." Donghae, suaminya yang sejak tadi merangkul pinggang Eunhyuk mencoba membantah, namun tatapan yeoja yang dipanggil umma itu membuat Donghae mengurungkan niatnya. Ummanya, Heechul sedang tidak bisa dibantah saat ini.

"Hyukjae! Kau dengar kataku, kan? Aku tidak suka kalau kau menunda bayi! Keluarga Lee butuh pewaris, kami butuh keturunan. **Jadi, kalau kau masih menunda kehamilan, kau tahu kan dimana pintu keluar?"**

Setelah mengucapkan sederet kata-kata sinis itu, Heechul berjalan meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang kini bergulat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

9. Decision

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

Eunhyuk duduk sendiri di kamarnya. Ia tahu saat ini Donghae tak lagi bisa membantu. Kebohongan mereka sudah tidak bisa diteruskan. Desakan Heechul membuat Eunhyuk berpikir untuk mengakui kebohongan mereka selama ini. Pernikahan mereka memang sudah memasuki tahun ketiga, namun Eunhyuk tak jua hamil. Bukan! Bukan karena ia menundanya. Ia juga menginginkan seorang bayi hadir di tengah kehidupannya dan Donghae.

Mengingat Donghae, membuat Eunhyuk menunduk lebih dalam. Namja itu tak pernah membahas bayi. Ia selalu bilang kalau Eunhyuk lebih penting dari pada apapun, siapapun.

"Chagiya, gwaenchana?"

Eunhyuk menengadahkan kepalanya lemas. Ia tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan Donghae.

"Hae-ah.. **sebaiknya kita bercerai saja**."

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

10. Another Woman

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Hae-ah.. chagiya, anak umma tersayang, umma ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang."

Eunhyuk bisa mendengar suara mertuanya itu dengan jelas. Ia memicingkan mata, mengintip dari balik pintu kamarnya.

Heechul, mertua yang semula begitu menyayanginya sedang menggandeng seorang yeoja berwajah manis dengan dandanan glamour memasuki ruang tamu.

Eunhyuk mendesah. Ia sudah menduga akan tiba waktu seperti ini. Waktu dimana wanita lain akan muncul. Waktu dimana, ia sebagai **istri yang** **baik** **harus mendukung suami**. Waktu dimana ia sebagai **menantu yang baik** **harus rela menuruti permintaan mertuanya**. Bukankah kedudukan Heechul sama seperti Key? Key adalah orang yang tak ingin Eunhyuk kecewakan. Begitu pula dengan Heechul.

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

11. Fight

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Sudah ku katakan aku tak mungkin menceraikan Eunhyuk!"

"Tapi Hae-ah, istrimu itu tidak bisa memiliki keturunan! Kenapa kau masih saja mau mendampingi wanita cacat seperti dia!"

"Umma! Jangan menghina Eunhyuk!"

"Kau!"

Plak.

"Beraninya kau berteriak padaku! Aku ini ibumu, Lee Donghae. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah dilakukan istrimu itu hingga kau berani bicara tidak sopan terhadapku?"

"…"

"Aku tidak mau tahu lagi. Kalau kau masih mau menjadi putraku, sebaiknya kau menyetujui pernikahan ini. Aku yakin Sica akan memberimu keturunan. Ia pasti menjadi menantu yang lebih baik dari pada dia!"

"Umma. Ku mohon jangan pisahkan kami."

"**Kalau begitu, ia harus rela dimadu**."

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

12. Donghae's Mind

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Sudahlah, jangan menentang umma lagi. Turuti saja keinginannya. Aku memang.. aku memang cacat Hae-ah."

"K-kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

Donghae menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya. Saat ini keadaan mereka semakin sulit. Heechul semakin gencar memisahkan mereka. Yang membuat Donghae bertahan hanya ayahnya. Sejauh ini, ayah Donghae belum memberi komentar apa-apa. Ia memang tidak melarang Heechul membawa Sica ke rumah mereka, namun ia juga tidak terlihat menyetujui ide istrinya itu.

Menurut Donghae, itu berarti ayahnya masih ingin mempertahankan Eunhyuk. Tapi kalau sampai ayahnya juga berniat memisahkan mereka, Donghae berjanji akan melakukan tindakan yang tepat.

"Dengarkan aku Hyukkie-ah, **aku tidak butuh bayi**."

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

13. Confession

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Donghae.."

"Appa?"

Melihat sosok lelaki paruh baya yang masuk di ruang kerjanya, Donghae langsung berdiri lalu membungkuk sopan. Ia memberi salam pada lelaki itu. Ayahnya.

"Ne. Duduklah," suruh appa Donghae.

"Ada apa appa?" tanya Donghae penasaran. Entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak.

"Ini soal kau dan Eunhyuk."

Kalimat Hankyung, yang adalah appa Donghae membuatnya menegang. Ia bisa menebak ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Benarkah Eunhyuk tidak menginginkan bayi?"

Donghae terkejut. "Andwae! Se-sebenarnya akulah yang salah," tutur Donghae cepat. Ia tak ingin ayahnya ikut-ikutan seperti ummanya.

"Hm? Jadi kau yang tak menginginkan bayi?"

Alis Hankyung bertaut.

"Bukan. Mianhae appa, aku.. **aku mandul**."

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.. to be continued ..

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

.

Cuap – Cuap Author

.

my first drabble fiction!

Aya sengaja ngebuat ada 13 part,

kan Super Junior itu ada 13 orang =)

sampai disini tobecon dulu yee.. (author sok)

kalau ada yang ngasih respon positif sama fict ini,

aya janji bakal update secepat kilat(?)

soalnya aya cinta banget sama drabble fict EUNHAE!

Sebelumnya aya minta maaf, banyak ff multi-chap aya yang belum dilanjutin

dan aya malah ngepublish ff baru lagi.

Aya mau jujur, saat ini aya lagi mengalami **writer block, **dan itu diakibatkan oleh persiapan UN =="

jadi aya benar-benar minta maaf buat yang nungguin ff Tell Me Goodbye..

aya mungkin akan berkutat(?) dengan drabble fict dan menetap sementara di FSI,

bukan berarti aya ga mau lagi ke FNI, aya masih author & reader setia FNI kok..

nah, buat yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu buat ngintip fict aya, aya haturkan terima kasih :* (peluk cium semua readers-chan!)

.

Nah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Donghae dan Eunhyuk?

Benarkah Eunhyuk menunda kehamilan?

Atau benarkah pernyataan Donghae soal kemandulannya?

Apakah reaksi Hankyung mendengar kabar mengejutkan itu?

Lalu bagaimana Heechul akan menanggapi keadaan ini?

Akankah pernikahan mereka berakhir sampai disini?

Akankah Jinki dan Key membiarkan anak kesayangan mereka dihina oleh Heechul?

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

_I want to run away from the urge_

_I'll be lost in excuses until I do run away.._

_._

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

mau tahu kelanjutan Forever And Always?

silahkan berikan aya kritik, saran, request, usul, concrit ataupun curhatan(?)

biar aya tahu apa keinginan readers-chan sekalian.

kamshamnida!

cup basah,

xoxo.

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

Februari, 27th 2011 : 06.13 PM

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo


	2. Chapter 2

"_Donghae.."_

"_Appa?"_

_Melihat sosok lelaki paruh baya yang masuk di ruang kerjanya, Donghae langsung berdiri lalu membungkuk sopan. Ia memberi salam pada lelaki itu. Ayahnya._

"_Ne. Duduklah," suruh appa Donghae._

"_Ada apa appa?" tanya Donghae penasaran. Entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak._

"_Ini soal kau dan Eunhyuk."_

_Kalimat Hankyung, yang adalah appa Donghae membuatnya menegang. Ia bisa menebak ke mana arah pembicaraan ini._

"_Benarkah Eunhyuk tidak menginginkan bayi?"_

_Donghae terkejut. "Andwae! Se-sebenarnya akulah yang salah," tutur Donghae cepat. Ia tak ingin ayahnya ikut-ikutan seperti ummanya._

"_Hm? Jadi kau yang tak menginginkan bayi?"_

_Alis Hankyung bertaut._

"_Bukan. Mianhae appa, aku.. __**aku mandul**__."_

* * *

**Ayako Minatsuki**

.

proudly presents EunHae's Drabbles Fiction

**Forever And Always**

2nd Chapter

**.**

Disclaimer:

**Lee Donghae and Lee Hyukjae © God**

**Super Junior © SM Entertaiment**

**and belong to all their fans ;)**

**.**

Pair:

**Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

.

**Warning**:

RPF, AU/AT, OOC, Typo(s), Gender-switch

don't like don't read.

word count (story only) : 100words on Ms Word 2007 / part

.

**A/N:**

aya persembahkan buat sahabat-sahabat aya:

**pymincha91, Kim TaeNa, Sapphire Pearls, Blacknancho,**

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy, mellchaaa, Kanna Ayasaki, nikwon,**

**Cloudyue291, Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie, Hyukkieakira, Ara-chan,**** Sulli Otter**

senangnyaaa ff aya mendapat review positif! =)

aya jadi semangat buat nulis lanjutannya, hihihi..

gomawoo readers-chan! (peluuuuuk)

hmm, ada yang masih bingung sama gaya penulisan ff ini?

soalnya ada reader aya yang nanya apakah chapter lalu merupakan prolog,

dan jawabannya BUKAN! =)

ini adalah kumpulan drabble fict dari EUNHAE, dan seperti penjelasan aya terdahulu (cielah), ff drabble berarti ff yang **hanya memiliki 100 jumlah kata**..

kalau mungkin terlihat seperti prolog dan membuat bingung, aya mohon maaf m(^^)m aya usahakan menulis lebih jelas lagi supaya ga abal..

okay! ga usah banyak cincong, yuk kita intip kediaman eunhae yang lagi rusuh(?)

.

i really hope you will enjoy this ff :]

* * *

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

1. Mean

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"APA MAKSUDMU?"

"…"

"Lee Donghae jawab appa! Apa maksudmu dengan mandul? Kau.. mandul?"

Hankyung bangkit berdiri mendengar penuturan Donghae. Ekspresinya jelas terbaca. Kaget.

"Mianhae appa, aku memang tidak berguna," jawab Donghae pilu. Ia bangkit berdiri lalu bersujud di hadapan ayahnya, menyentuh kaki dari pahlawannya itu.

"Donghae.." suara Hankyung pelan. Ia menarik nafas panjang, begitu _shock_ mendengar fakta mengerikan itu. Bahkan dalam mimpi pun ia tak pernah berharap anak lelaki satu-satunya itu mandul. "Ceraikan Eunhyuk.." lanjutnya.

"Appa, apa yang kau katakan ini?"

"**Kau tidak berhak menawannya lagi**. Ia berhak bahagia. Ia berhak punya keturunan."

Donghae terdiam mendengar hal itu. Hankyung benar.

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

2. Sorry

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Eunhyuk-ah, appa mau bicara."

Yeoja yang sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya itu menoleh kaget. Ia melihat mertuanya dengan wajah sulit diartikan memasuki kamarnya.

"Ne appa?" Eunhyuk merapikan duduknya, mencoba sopan.

"**Kenapa kau tidak pernah jujur pada kami?** Jinki-ah pasti marah padaku, mianhae karena anakku kau jadi susah," suara Hankyung membuat Eunhyuk bingung.

"Ap-appa kenapa kau berkata begini? Kenapa minta maaf?" tanyanya tak enak hati.

"Appa sudah tahu semuanya."

Eunhyuk menatap mertuanya itu penasaran. Apa yang sudah diketahui appa, pikirnya.

"Donghae akan menceraikanmu secepatnya. Jeongmal mianhae, kau telah menderita selama ini, padahal aku tahu kau pasti ingin punya keturunan."

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

3. Lee Hankyung

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

Sejak berumur 8 tahun, Hankyung terbiasa melakukan segala hal sendiri. Karena sejak itulah ia tidak tahu dimana kedua orang tuanya. Yang ia tahu, ketika ia terbangun ia sudah berada di tengah orang-orang asing yang mengerumuninya. **Mereka semua mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama**, "Siapa namamu?" dan "Dimana orang tuamu?" Hankyung kecil tidak tahu jawaban dari kedua pertanyaan itu.

Kemudian, Hankyung kecil dirawat oleh sepasang suami istri bermarga Lee, pengusaha sukses di Seoul. Mereka jugalah yang memberi nama "Hankyung" padanya. Sepanjang hidupnya, ia selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk keluarga barunya. Untuk appa dan umma yang sudi merawatnya. Baginya, orang tua itu.. pahlawan!

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

4. Tell

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Chagiyaa.."

Heechul menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya, Hankyung namja yang paling ia cintai sedang berdiri disana. Suaminya itu terlihat kacau.

"Yeobo, kau kenapa? Gwaenchana yo?" Ia menghampiri Hankyung. Belum pernah dilihatnya suaminya itu terlihat begitu putus asa. "Hankyung-ah? Ah! Kau duduk dulu," ajak Heechul. Dituntunnya suaminya itu duduk di sofa yang ada di sudut kamar mereka. "Kau kenapa? Wajahmu begitu pucat."

"Heechullie.." suara Hankyung serak. Ia ragu apakah memberi tahu pada Heechul tentang fakta Donghae merupakan hal yang tepat.

"Ne chagi?"

"Jangan jodohkan Jessica dengan Donghae."

Heechul terperangah kaget. "**Kau tidak mendukungku?** Hankyung-ah, tapi bocah itu tidak bisa memberikan keturunan!"

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

5. Kim Heechul

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

Kim Heechul terlahir di tengah keluarga yang selalu berpikir bahwa derajat lelaki dan perempuan itu tidak sama. Sejak kecil ia sudah diperlakukan buruk oleh orang tuanya. Ia sudah pernah coba mengakhiri hidup, sampai seorang namja datang menahannya. Namja yang jadi cinta pertama Heechul. Namja bernama Hankyung. Tuan muda kaya raya. Bagai roda yang berputar, hidup Heechul berada di atas setelah ia resmi menyandang gelar menantu Keluarga Lee. Ia begitu bahagia. Sampai, ibu Hankyung yang melihat Heechul tak jua hamil berniat memisahkan mereka. Kau tahu? **Tuhan itu tidak pernah tidur**. Doa dan penantian Heechul terjawab. Ia positif dinyatakan hamil di hari ia hendak di usir dari kediaman Lee.

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

6. Our Son

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Jangan mencegahku! Chagi, tidakkah kau sadar bahwa keluarga kita butuh keturunan? Kau sudah lupa apa yang selalu umma katakan pada kita? **Keluarga Lee butuh anak lelaki penerus perusahaan!** Kita butuh keturunan!"

Heechul menahan amarahnya, ia tak ingin berteriak di hadapan Hankyung.

"Aku tidak bilang ingin mencegahmu memisahkan Hae dengan Eunhyuk," jawab Hankyung lembut. Ia meremas bahu istrinya itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku berhenti? Kau tidak menyukai Jessica?"

"Chullie-ah.. aku baru bicara dengan anak kita, dan dia mengakui satu hal. Hal yang menjadi alasan kenapa sampai saat ini mereka belum punya anak.."

Heechul menatap Hankyung lekat.

"Putra kita, Donghae.. dia mandul."

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

7. Truth

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Katakan pada umma kalau kau bohong Hae-ah!"

"Umma, mianhae.."

Donghae bersimpuh di pangkuan Heechul yang sejak tadi menangis.

"Anakku.." desah Heechul. Lagi-lagi air matanya tumpah. "**Bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi?**" bisiknya. Pandangan Heechul kosong.

"Chullie, jangan begini," bujuk Hankyung. Namja paruh baya itu memeluk Heechul, meski jauh dalam lubuk hatinya berkata kalau ia pun butuh pelukan. Ia juga tidak siap mendengar fakta mengerikan itu.

"Umma, kami mungkin bisa mengadopsi anak," usul Donghae. Ia masih menggenggam erat jemari ummanya.

Mata Heechul membelalak. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Donghae, anak kebanggaannya. "Adopsi?" ulangnya. Ia mengernyit. "Kau.. kau ikut aku ke dokter!" jerit Heechul.

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

8. Visit

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Aigoo Hyukkie-ah, bogoshippo!"

"Nado umma.."

Dua orang yeoja itu berpelukan seolah mereka sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut panjang melepas pelukan lebih dahulu. "Dimana Hae? Kenapa kau sendiri?" Ia bertanya pada anaknya. Kebahagiaan jelas memancar dari wajah cantiknya.

"Dia di rumah umma. Heechul-umma ingin bicara empat mata dengannya," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie, **kalian baik-baik saja kan?**" tanya Key ragu. Ia mengelus pelan rambut Eunhyuk. "Ada apa chagi?"

"Umma.. dimana appa? Aku sangat merindukannya!" suara Eunhyuk riang.

"Aish appamu itu kalau sudah bekerja lupa semuanya. Bahkan ia melupakan ummamu yang kyeopta ini!" gerutu Key.

Eunhyuk tahu perhatian ummanya mudah dialihkan. Ia tersenyum tipis.

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

9. Memory

(Triple-Drabble)

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

_._

"_Aku tidak suka padamu! Berhenti mengejarku!"_

"_Tapi Key-ah, aku begitu menyukaimu. Nomu nomu nomu joahe!"_

"_Onew diamlah!"_

"_Eh? Aku Jinki. Lee Jinki. Bukan Onew.."_

"_Omoo!" Key menjerit sembari menutup mulutnya._

"_Siapa itu Onew?"_

"_Bukan urusanmu!"_

"_Key-ah, saranghae.. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"_

"_Aish!" seru Key. Ia memukul kepala Jinki dengan sisir yang ia pegang. "Kau tahu tidak apa itu pacar?" tanyanya. Ia menyisir poninya sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Jinki._

"_Uhm, pacar itu orang yang membawakanmu bekal setiap hari, kan?" Jinki bertanya dengan polosnya._

_Dug!_

"_Aigoo, sakit," keluh Jinki. Sudah dua kali kepalanya dipukul oleh Key._

"_Pacar itu berarti monster!" desis Key._

"_Ya! Keybum! Jinki! Kenapa kalian berdua ada disini? Semua teman kalian sudah tidur tapi kalian malah bermain disini?" seorang yeoja yang rambutnya digulung tinggi memarahi dua bocah kecil di hadapannya._

"_Jinki menggodaku seongsangnim!" tuduh Key angkuh. Ia menunjuk bocah di sebelahnya dengan mimik tak suka._

"_Benarkah itu?" tanya guru mereka menyembunyikan tawa. Ia selalu suka terjebak di antara pertengkaran Key dan Jinki._

"_Ne seongsangnim," jawab Jinki jujur. Dua yeoja itu kini menganga mendengarnya._

"_Aish! Tuh kan, seongsangnim bisa dengar sendiri. __**Dia itu menyukaiku!**__ Dan aku tidak suka dia! Dia bahkan berani melecehakanku!"_

"_Key, apa maksudnya melecehkanmu?" Guru mereka meraih bahu Key cemas._

"_Dia berani memintaku jadi pacarnya. Jinki tidak sopan!" Key menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil melipat tangan di dada._

"_Ke ke ke ke.." tawa guru mereka meledak._

"_Key-ah? Kenapa seongsangnim tidak berhenti tertawa?" tanya Jinki takut melihat guru mereka tak juga diam setelah_ _menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk tertawa. Jinki menarik pelan gaun Key._

"_ONEW-AH JANGAN TARIK GAUNKU! BERHENTI MELECEHKANKU NAMJA BABO!"_

_Dan.. teriakan Key sukses menghapus tawa dari wajah guru mereka._

"_Ah, kalian berdua selalu saja bertengkar. Key kemari, kau harus kembali tidur." Yeoja berkepang dua yang mengenakan gaun pink itu berjalan dengan anggunnya melewati Jinki yang terpesona. "Dan kau Jinki, jangan ganggu Key lagi. Kembali ke kelasmu!"_

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

10. They

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Ummamu selalu mem_bully_ku Hyukkie-ah,"

"Hahahaha! Aku selalu tertawa mendengar kisah appa dan umma, padahal aku sudah berkali-kali mendengarnya!" Eunhyuk memeluk lututnya sambil terus terkekeh. Ia duduk di samping ayahnya saat ini.

"Salah appamu sendiri, selalu mengejar umma," kata Key yang datang dari arah dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi teh.

"Tapi kau juga menyukaiku saat itu."

"Ya! Kapan aku menyukaimu?"

"Kau memanggilku Onew sepanjang libur musim panas! Kau bahkan tidak kembali ke Daegu saat libur. Kau pasti ingin terus bersamaku."

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat tingkah ayah dan ibunya. Mereka terlihat begitu serasi.

"ONEW-AAH!" teriak Key kesal.

"Aigoo, sudah sudah," suara Eunhyuk menengahi. Ayah dan ibunya bahagia. Fakta itu membuat Eunhyuk ikut bahagia. Setidaknya ia tahu kalau Key **sudah menemukan namja baik hati yang kehilangan satu rusuknya dahulu**, demi menghidupkan ummanya yang cerewet itu. Eunhyuk bersyukur lahir menjadi anak mereka.

Lee Jinki dan Kim Keybum hanya boleh dipisahkan oleh maut.

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

11. Facts

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, dok?"

"Menurut hasil tes lab, Donghae-ssi baik-baik saja. Tidak ada kesalahan pada sistem reproduksinya. Sel sperma Donghae-ssi sejauh ini tidak ada masalah. Dan itu berarti ia siap untuk punya keturunan."

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne Heechul-ssi, saya tidak menemukan kelainan pada diri Donghae."

"Kamshamnida! Kalau begitu saya permisi dahulu."

Heechul keluar dari ruang praktek dokter dengan perasaan luar biasa lega. Kini ia tahu faktanya, kalau **Donghae tidak mandul**. Putranya itu bisa punya keturunan. Aish, kenapa Hae harus berdusta? Pikirnya bingung.

Eh?

Mungkinkah istrinya yang mandul? Dan Donghae rela berbohong agar mereka tetap bisa bersama-sama? Hae-ah.. oh hal itu tidak bisa dibiarkan!

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

12. Test

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Ini menantu saya, Lee Eunhyuk.." Heechul menggamit tangan Eunhyuk memasuki ruangan praktek dokter yang baru saja ditinggalkannya beberapa jam yang lalu. "Saya ingin dokter memeriksa dia," ujar Heechul sinis. **Eunhyuk hanya mendesah pasrah kali ini.**

"Ne, baiklah Heechul-ssi.."

Dokter itu menyuruh Eunhyuk berbaring, lalu menusuk kulitnya dengan jarum suntik, mengambil beberapa tetes darah.

"Heechul-ssi, hasil tes akan keluar beberapa jam lagi. Mungkin sekitar 2 jam seperti yang sebelumnya."

"Araseo, kamshamnida dokter. Saya dan menantu saya akan menunggu hasilnya. Anda bisa menelepon saya ketika hasilnya sudah keluar," jelas Heechul pada dokter pribadi Keluarga Lee. Ia menatap Eunhyuk, menantunya itu penuh arti.

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

13. Why

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Umma,"

Wanita di hadapan Eunhyuk hanya diam. Ia mengambil cangkir berisi kopi itu lalu menyesapnya dengan anggun. "Kau tahu," ujarnya memulai kata setelah meletakkan cangkir itu di atas meja kaca cafe. "Donghae berbohong padaku. Ia mengatakan kalau ia mandul."

"A-apa?" Perkataan heechul tadi menohok jantung Eunhyuk. Tak pernah terbesit sedikit pun dalam benaknya suaminya akan melakukan tindakan seperti itu. "Tapi Donghae tidak mandul," suara Eunhyuk tertahan.

"Aku sudah pasti tahu hal itu! Awalnya ku pikir ia jujur, namun ketika dengan gampangnya ia bilang mau mengadopsi anak, aku tersadar. **Kaulah yang mandul, kan Eunhyuk?** Kau yang berusaha dilindungi anakku Donghae, kan?

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

13. Run Away

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"K-kau bilang apa pada umma? Waeyo? Kau menipu orang tua kita! **Demi Tuhan, Hae-ah dosamu tak kan terampuni!**"

"Hei, ada apa?"

Donghae menatap istrinya yang ngos-ngosan seperti telah berlari bermil-mil.

"Aku melarikan diri begitu mendengar cerita umma tentangmu!" balasnya geram.

"Ah.. aku melakukan itu agar mereka tidak memisahkan kita," ucap Donghae sedih. Ia tertunduk.

"Hae-ah," panggil Eunhyuk. Yeoja itu memeluk suaminya. "Tapi kau tak perlu berbohong pada umma. Ia sudah tahu semuanya. Ia tahu kau tidak mandul. Sebentar lagi kita pasti di pisahkan," jelas Eunhyuk. Ia hampir menangis.

"Eunhyukkie, mereka tidak bisa memisahkan kita. Kita bisa pergi jauh dari Seoul."

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

..to be continued..

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

* * *

Cuap – Cuap Author

.

aaaaaaaaa ~

maafkan aya kalo cerita drabble ini jadi mirip sinetron =(

anggap saja ini sama seperti drama-drama di korea ituuuu ~!

hihihi, aya sumpah minta maaf kalo update terlalu cepet Dx

aya seneng liat review positif readers-chan, jadi aya selalu ngarep ada yang sudi ngikutin ff aya =="

.

_Kebenaran tentang Donghae telah diketahui Heechul._

_Kali ini apakah usahanya memisahkan EunHae akan berhasil?_

_Kenapa Heechul selalu menuntut Eunhyuk agar punya keturunan?_

_Apa sesungguhnya alasan yeoja itu?_

_Benarkah Eunhyuk-lah yang sesungguhnya mandul?_

_Itukah rahasia besar yang coba ditutupi Donghae?_

_Lalu, akankah EunHae benar-benar melarikan diri dari Seoul?_

.

mau tahu kelanjutan Forever And Always?

tungguin chapter selanjutnya! (wink)

buat yang udah nunggu terus kecewa, mianhae..

buat yang udah nunggu tapi belum puas, tetep kasih aya review yaa..

aya akan bekerja keras agar chapter depan ff ini ga abal! Kalau membosankan tolong bilang yaa..

aya bakal hentikan penulisan XD

jadi aya bakal turutin kemauan readers-chan sekalian..

kamshamnida,

cup basah,

xoxo.

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

Februari 3rd, 2011 ; 04.15 PM

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo


	3. Chapter 3

_"K-kau bilang apa pada umma? Waeyo? Kau menipu orang tua kita! **Demi Tuhan, Hae-ah dosamu tak kan terampuni!**"_

_"Hei, ada apa?"_

_Donghae menatap istrinya yang ngos-ngosan seperti telah berlari bermil-mil._

_"Aku melarikan diri begitu mendengar cerita umma tentangmu!" balasnya geram._

_"Ah.. aku melakukan itu agar mereka tidak memisahkan kita," ucap Donghae sedih. Ia tertunduk._

_"Hae-ah," panggil Eunhyuk. Yeoja itu memeluk suaminya. "Tapi kau tak perlu berbohong pada umma. Ia sudah tahu semuanya. Ia tahu kau tidak mandul. Sebentar lagi kita pasti di pisahkan," jelas Eunhyuk. Ia hampir menangis._

_"Eunhyukkie, mereka tidak bisa memisahkan kita. Kita bisa pergi jauh dari Seoul."_

* * *

**Ayako Minatsuki**

.

proudly presents EunHae's Drabbles Fiction

**Forever And Always**

3rd Chapter

.

Disclaimer:

**Lee Donghae and Lee Hyukjae © God**

**Super Junior © SM Entertaiment**

**And belong to all their fans ;)**

.

**Pair:**

**Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

.

**Warning:**

RPF, AU/AT, OOC, Typo(s), Gender-switch

don't like don't read.

word count (story only) :

100 words on Ms Word 2007 / part

.

**A/N:**

aya persembahkan buat sahabat-sahabat aya:

**Ayuni lee, pussy, Lee Hyesang, Endah Hyukie, Anita, nashelf, Blacknancho, KimHanKyu, Lanlopumin, via2myrene, nikwon, Sulli Otter, Sapphire Pearls, Uyung-chan, Ichigo, Kanna Ayasaki, Ara-chan, Hyukkieakira, eunhae daughter, ika-chiharu, Pipit-SungminniELFishy, mellchaaa, MIN HYORIN**

terima kasih sudah mau ninggalin jejak sehingga aya punya kekuatan untuk melanjutkan ff ini. aya tau kalau aya udah ngelanggar janji ;(

mianhae (bow), bukan maksud aya untuk lama-lama mengupdate cerita ini. tapi, aya cuma terlalu lama berkabung akibat kehilangan dua flashdisk tercinta yang jadi bank semua draft fanfict yang aya tulis.

tidak ada yang selamat dalam pencurian yang mengenaskan itu. terlalu perih untuk diingat (readers muntah)

baiklah.. aya juga tau readers udah pada bosan, kan?

tak usah banyak cincong(?) let's check!

.

hope you guys enjoy =))

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

1. New

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

Mokpo.

Setelah keputusan kami untuk pergi jauh dari Seoul, di tempat inilah kami menetap. Mencoba hidup sederhana dan berusaha tidak tampil menyolok. Hanya ada aku dan Donghae. Awalnya aku ragu, pergi meninggalkan orang tua memang bukan jalan yang tepat. Kami sudah diliputi dosa. Namun, namja yang saat ini tidur pulas di sampingku meyakinkan kalau inilah jalan yang terbaik. Pergi melepaskan semuanya. Harta. Uang. Bahkan keluarga. Ya Tuhan.. ampuni dosa-dosa kami. Kami memang tidak berbakti. Tolong lindungi aku dan suamiku. Tuhanlah saksi bahwa kami, Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae tidak boleh dipisahkan oleh siapa pun. **Hanya mautlah yang berhak menceraikan kami.**

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

2. Food

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

Hidup di Mokpo bukan perkara mudah. Apalagi Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya punya sedikit tabungan yang hampir menipis.

"Hae-ah, kenapa kau hanya makan sedikit?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak begitu lapar," jawab Donghae. Ia tersenyum sambil merapihkan mangkuk supnya.

Eunhyuk meremas ujung dasternya, tahu kalau Donghae berkilah. Suaminya pasti tidak kenyang menyantap sedikit nasi seperti itu. Tanpa daging. Tanpa ikan. Bahkan tidak ada sayur. Hanya seperempat nasi berlaukkan saus sambal.

"Apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja?" tawar Eunhyuk. Ia menatap Donghae penuh arti. **Melarikan diri sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan masalah.**

"Andwae! Kita tidak akan kembali jika umma tidak bisa menerima keadaan kita."

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

3. Mistake

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Mereka tidak akan pergi jika kau tidak coba memisahkan mereka!"

Seorang yeoja berteriak histeris. Namja yang merangkulnya tampak berusaha menenangkan yeoja itu. Ia mengusap lembut bahunya.

"Tenanglah chagiya.." pintanya.

"Onew-ah! Ottokhae? Putri kita kabur dari rumah! Kau tahu tidak, dia bisa saja mati kelaparan. Uri Hyukkie. Dia bisa saja sakit. Kau ini bagaimana sih?"

"Tapi dia kan bersama Donghae. Dia tidak sendiri."

Mata yeoja itu menyipit. "Mwo? **Aku tidak peduli dengan Donghae atau siapalah itu!** Kalian berdua harus bertanggung jawab. Dengarkan aku Heechul-ssi, kau pasti dapat ganjaran atas perbuatanmu ini. Kalau sampai putriku kenapa-kenapa, kau.." tunjuknya geram. "… habislah kau!"

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

4. Realize

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Hankyunggie.."

Dipeluknya erat tubuhnya sendiri. Dia tahu kesalahannya. Dia tahu dia pantas menerima cacian dari besannya. Dia tahu dialah penyebab kekacauan di keluarga besar mereka. Keybum pantas memakinya. **Bahkan jika yeoja itu mau meludahinya, ia sudah mempersiapkan diri.** Sekarang di sinilah dia duduk sambil sesekali menyuarakan sebuah nama. Nama namja yang ia cintai. Namja yang bertahun-tahun lalu menyelamatkan hidupnya yang sengasara. Mengangkat martabat rendahnya. Mengubahnya dari upik abu menjadi Cinderella. Namja yang seminggu lalu pergi mencari sepasang anak mereka yang pergi dari rumah. Namja yang bahkan tidak lagi sudi mengangkat panggilan darinya. Kim Heechul sadar kalau semua ini murni kesalahannya.

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

5. Search

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Maaf tuan, kami tidak menemukan mereka."

Entah sudah berapa kali ia mendengar kalimat itu hari ini. Berkali-kali pulalah ia menekuk wajahnya. Usahanya untuk mencari Donghae dan Eunhyuk sia-sia. Ia sudah mengerahkan orang kepercayaannya untuk melacak kalau-kalau mereka kabur ke Jepang –negeri Bunga Sakura yang mempertemukan mereka– dan berdiam di sana. Nihil. Hankyung sudah melacak Seoul dan sekitarnya. Bahkan mungkin anggotanya sudah menyisir seluruh pelosok Korea Selatan untuk menemukan putra dan menantunya itu. Dia tak pernah membayangkan kalau mereka akan sesulit ini untuk ditemukan. Donghae begitu rapih menyapu bersih jejak mereka.

"Donghae-ah.. kenapa kau semarah itu pada kami. **Pulanglah nak.**"

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

6. Mokpo

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Kau merindukan umma?"

"Aku punya firasat kalau umma sedang sakit. Aku merindukannya, Hae-ah. Aku tak pernah berpisah dengan umma sebelumnya. Maksudku, dengan cara seperti ini."

"Mianhae, chagiya. Gara-gara ide gilaku, kau menderita."

"Aniyo."

"Hyukkie.."

Yeoja berwajah sedih itu memandang lurus ke arah lautan Mokpo. Begitu biru. "Jangan minta maaf lagi. Sudah cukup."

Donghae mengulas sebuah senyum tipis. "Kau menyesal ya menikah denganku?"

"Kau mencobaiku? Jangan suruh aku merespon pertanyaanmu yang konyol itu."

Pandangan Eunhyuk belum teralih dari lautan biru yang terhampar di depannya. Hanya Donghae yang tampak fokus menatap wajah istrinya itu dari sisi kanan.

"**Hyukkie, kita bisa mencoba lagi."**

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

7. She

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Auntie! Gwaenchana?"

"Jessica?"

Gadis cantik berambut blonde itu memapah Heechul lalu merebahkannya di atas sofa bed.

"Gomawo, Sica."

"Jangan begitu auntie. I'm ok. Don't worry."

"Kenapa kau bisa kemari?"

Heechul menegak air mineral yang disodorkan Jessica sampai tandas. Seolah yeoja paruh baya itu sudah dehidrasi entah sejak kapan.

"Mom bilang uncle pergi mencari Donghae-oppa dan auntie sendiri di rumah. Mom menyuruhku menemani auntie. Seperti, merawat sebelum uncle kembali."

"Kau begitu baik, Sica-ah."

Tangan halus Heechul mengusap lembut rambut Jessica. Ia kagum pada gadis muda di hadapannya itu. **Begitu cocok untuk putranya.**

"Aku akan merawat auntie. Pertama-tama, auntie harus makan dahulu."

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

8. Jessica Jung

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

Dia memang peranakan campuran Amerika dan Asia. Ibunya memiliki darah asli Negara Paman Sam yang kemudian menikahi pengusaha asal Korea Selatan yang sukses dengan bisnis propertinya. Dia lahir di sana. Di tempat bangsawan menetap. Di sebuah kota kecil nan mewah yang lebih sering disebut Manhattan. Beberapa bulan lalu ia memutuskan menetap di distrik Seoul bersama ibunda tercintanya. Dia memang tidak memiliki wajah kebarat-baratan seperti ibunya. Dia justru mewarisi wajah gadis korea yang putih seperti porselen. Orang tuanya bangga memiliki putri seperti dia. **Putri yang begitu perhatian dan penyayang.** Putri yang sepakat mereka beri nama Jessica Jung beberapa detik setelah kelahirannya."

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

9. Situation

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Makanlah walau sedikit."

"Aku tidak bisa memakan ini Onew-ah," tolak Key. Ia terbaring lemah dalam pelukan Lee Jinki. Wajah putihnya kini tampak tiga kali lebih putih dari biasanya. Ia mogok makan.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu. Kau tahu kan ini makanan kesukaanku? Tapi aku tidak bisa memakannya kalau belum bertemu anakku. Aku tidak bisa. Dia mungkin saja kelaparan di luar sana. **Aku akan menjadi ibu yang paling jahat di dunia** jika enak-enakan makan daging padahal anakku entah ada di mana sekarang."

Jinki terhenyak mendengar penuturan pilu istrinya. Key benar. Sudah hampir sebulan namun anak mereka belum ditemukan. _Eunhyuk, kau dimana?_

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

10. Miracle

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"DONGHAE!"

Namja yang tengah mengemas ikan-ikan laut itu terperanjat mendengar jeritan istrinya. Dibiarkannya begitu saja beberapa ikan yang ternyata jatuh ke atas pasir. Mereka memang tinggal di daerah perikanan di Mokpo. Itulah pekerjaan baru Donghae. Mengemas ikan-ikan yang baru saja didapat oleh nelayan dan membawanya ke kota.

"Wae geureyo chagiya?" tanyanya panik.

"Hae-ah."

Eunhyuk berdiri di ambang pintu dapur mereka dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Wajahnya terlihat lemah dengan air mata yang membingkai di kedua pipinya.

"Wae?" tanya Donghae mendekati yeoja itu. "Hyukkie, jawab aku. Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi?" todong Donghae bertubi-tubi.

"Hae-ah, aku.. **aku hamil**."

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

11. Twice

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

Ia menyusuri pinggiran laut yang disuguhkan daerah tempatnya menginap. Ia sudah melangkah tanpa alas kaki sejak pukul lima pagi tadi. Tanpa tujuan. Hanya arah anginlah yang ia ikuti. Ia memang sedang bimbang. Dan tak banyak pilihan yang bisa dipilih olehnya. Melangkah tanpa arah. Atau.. berdiam diri dalam kamar hotel. Dan dia memilih berada di luar. Menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi dan menghirup aroma laut yang adalah favoritnya. Ia suka suasana seperti ini. Tenang.

"Umma.. kenapa ini harus terulang kembali? **Mengapa keluargaku harus dicobai oleh hal yang sama? Apakah ini kutukan?"** desahnya pelan.

Tak ada jawaban.

Hanya ada gemerisik dari semak yang bergoyang.

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

12. Back

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

Heechul duduk diam membisu. Pandangannya kosong. Hanya suara deru nafasnya yang menjadi bukti kalau ia masih hidup. Dia memang masih hidup.

"Auntie, aku keluar dulu. Ada beberapa bahan makanan yang mau aku beli di supermarket. Auntie jangan kemana-mana ya? Aku tidak akan lama kok. Anyyeong.."

Gadis muda itu berlalu begitu saja tanpa sahutan dari Heechul.

"Hankyunggie, pulanglah chagi. Jeongmal bogoshippo," gumamnya pelan. Air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Siang ini terasa dingin. Padahal musim panas sudah dimulai seminggu lalu. Terasa dingin untuk Kim Heechul yang genap sebulan ditinggal dua namja yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya.

"**Anyyeong haseo.. aku pulang."**

Heechul terpana.

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

13. Days Ago

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

"Apa katamu?"

"_Ne! Eunhyuk kabur chagiya. Tadi kami bersama-sama di cafetaria rumah sakit. Aku mengajaknya ke sana untuk melakukan tes."_

"_Lalu kenapa ia kabur? Apakah ia menolak untuk melakukan tes?"_

"_Tidak. Ia bersedia darahnya diambil. Kami bahkan sempat berbincang sebentar. Aku menceritakan pengakuan Donghae padanya. Ia tampak kaget dan.. tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja berlari meninggalkanku."_

"_Mwo? Ada apa?"_

"_Waeyo Hankyung-ssi? Kenapa kau menyuruhku datang? Ada masalah?"_

"_Jinki-ssi, aku menemukan ini di teras rumah."_

_Hankyung menyodorkan dua ponsel pada Jinki._

"_Punya siapa ini?"_

"_Itu punya Eunhyuk!" jerit Key tertahan._

"_Key-ssi, kurasa mereka kabur."_

"_Kabur? __**Kenapa mereka kabur?**__" tuntut Key. "Katakan padaku!"_

_._

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

..to be continued..

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

.

_Apa? Eunhyuk hamil?_

_Apakah itu artinya dia tidak mandul seperti dugaan Heechul?_

_Mengapa Hankyung tega meninggalkan Heechul yang begitu ia sayangi?_

_Lalu, apa tindakan Key dan Jinki demi merebut kembali Eunhyuk mereka?_

_Apakah kali ini Key-lah yang akan berusaha memisahkan EunHae?_

_Oh No!_

_Not again please._

_EunHae belong each others!_

.

mau tahu kelanjutan Forever And Always?

tetep tungguin chapter selanjutnya ya! (wink)

jelek? cacat? kurang seru?

silahkan klik "review" di bawah halaman ini.

aya akan duduk manis di depan laptop nungguin komentar dan juga saran dari readers-chan sekalian xDD

akhir kata,

kamshamnida,

cup basah,

xoxo.

.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

**June, 27****th**** 2011 : 03.40 PM**

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo


End file.
